7 Shattered Hearts
by Masked-Maiden-of-Gotham
Summary: 7 kids, separate lives but a whole family. These kids learn to face through several challenges such as depression and abuse, but together can conquer anything, starting with little Tony and Bruce. rated M for Child abuse, May change title later No BMWW sorry


** 7 Shattered Hearts**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination**

**Warnings: This is an AU…that's all**

This was Boring.

That's all I really had to say. This was boring. I hated flying; there was no TV or Computers to tear apart. I was five for crying out loud, I needed entertainment.

Although mom was pretty excited, it looked like she had eaten one too many of Jarvis's sweet Sugar cookies. I had no idea why she was bouncing so much, she hated flying more than I did.

I turned to Howard, my dad, who seemed bored and disappointed at the fact that he wasn't looking for Captain America. I wish I could meet Captain America, just so I could kick him for taking my Father away. It seemed appropriate…right?

"Anthony." Oh mother was talking to me.

"Yes mum?" I looked at her and almost jumped back at the fact of how close she was.

"Baby, you know where we're going?" Her eyes lit up.

"Um, no?"

"Sweetie, you're going to meet your little br- Cousin." Her smile faded for a second before it lit up again.

"My cousin?" I couldn't help it I didn't know we had relatives

"Yes sweetie he was born a week ago and we are going to visit him."

"Oh." Wow big news.

I wanted to meet them so bad.

The plane jolted up.

"We're here." Howard grumbled.

Mom practically sprinted out of the plane and dived into the car. I ran up to the car and Howard casually walked to the passenger's seat.

We drove past several buildings, I saw an alley called Crime alley. That was a very… Creative name.

Then the city disappeared and we were driving up a hill. And then I saw it. A mansion, probably the same size as my dad's mansion. It looked like an old cathedral, dark and gloomy but...

"That looks so cool." I breathed out.

"That's your cousin's house." My mom giggled.

We drove up in the driveway; a butler named Alfred had led us inside, and then took us toward my auntie and uncle. After polite recommendations anyway.

I saw, who I presumed was my auntie holding a bundle.

"Hi there Anthony." My auntie smiled.

"Hi." I waved back.

She looked a lot like my mom. She had the wavy dark brown hair, the blue eyes and a porcelain face. The only difference was that she had slightly lighter skin then my mum.

She turned to my mother who absolutely glowed at the sight.

"Marie." My auntie teased.

"Martha." My mother drawled.

They both giggled before my aunt turned to me.

"Anthony." She smiled again. "Would you like to see your cousin?"

I nodded and crawled, carefully next to her.

She shifted her arms so I could see him. He was tiny, just like me, and he was pale. He had black hair that was slightly wavy.

"He's so tiny." I breathed, shyly poking the blanket.

She laughed, "You were the exact same size as him when you were smaller."

I looked up surprised, and then looked back down, just in time to see him yawn.

He opened his eyes for the first time, and I saw bright blue eyes, shining with innocence. I couldn't believe it, my Cousin looked similar to me, now that think about it, except for the fact that he had blue eyes and I had brown.

"What's his name?" I asked looking up.

"Bruce." My auntie breathed, "Bruce Jason Wayne."

**A/N: Blech this is so short and I am terrible for making you wait and as you see I am not dead. I'm sorry but I am a terrible mess lately. Just so you know I cannot promise a regular schedule update for you guys but I can promise I won't abandon this one…Again.**

**So insight a bit just in case you don't understand. Martha and Maria are twin sisters (Not really but this is an AU so) and are rather close to each other than most people would think.**

**Howard had wanted a child, a heir to his company, but Maria was a little too scared to think about giving birth, when she finds out that if she has a child she can die from giving birth. But her sister was safer than her for she was "stronger", but sadly she was sterile (is that what it's called). After many days, Maria had decided to ask Martha to have a child for her, implanting the sperm and egg in her body. Martha hadn't mind and said yes (Though she had to act like her sister for the next eight months for paparazzi), then eight months later Anthony comes out. Five years Martha wants a child, and Maria once again plants an egg inside her sister but with sperm from Thomas (no they didn't have sex, scientifically) Finally Bruce comes into the world.**

**As you see, Bruce and Anthony are brothers in reality but don't know…yet. My friend and I have tossed ideas back and forth and finally have decided how the other 5 will squeeze in without making it awkward, or a big WTF. Very Long A/N but I thank you for reading this so please R&amp;R.**


End file.
